Manos hermosas, cerebro sensual
by Chia Moon
Summary: Koushiro y Sora son extraños. Extraños y con gustos y fetiches fuera de lo normal. Pero aún así, la pareja perfecta. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8]
Continuando con la semana de sexualidad, que pareció haber sido creado para mí xD. En fin, esta vez, un koura. Que no me convence del todo, pero por aquí queda... Espero haber usado bien al menos ls términos.

* * *

Lo que escogí esta vez **Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8:**

Sapiosexualidad. Fetiche Manos.

* * *

Datos del fic:

Título: Manos hermosas, cerebro sensual.

Pareja: Koura (Koushiro x Sora)

Ranking: M.

Género: Romance.

Advertencias: OOC, IC, lenguaje ligeramente soez. Lemon lemonado.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

º **Manos hermosas, cerebro sensual** º

—Eres muy inteligente, Koushiro.

Koushiro detuvo el rotulador antes de que tocara la pizarra. Sus hombros se tensaron y miró hacia la chica junto a él. Sora sonreía mientras miraba sus notas plasmadas en color negro, otras resaltadas en rojo y unas terceras en verde. Sus ojos brillaban intentando encontrar el hilo para tirar de sus notas. Koushiro opinó interiormente que ese gesto era realmente sexy en ella.

Su novia sonrió tiernamente al notar que la observaba. A veces, eso hacía que su lívido descendiera. Quería que Sora le sonriera con pasión, como mujer, no como una madre que ve adorable al joven frente a él.

—Solo son datos para un nuevo software. Nada del otro mundo.

—A mí no me lo parece.

Sora le tomó la mano libre entre las suyas y besó su palma. Koushiro enrojeció tanto que hasta las orejas se le movieron. Dejó el rotulador en el pie de la pizarra y se giró hacia ella. Sora no tardó en acurrucarse en sus brazos.

—Me gusta cuando estás tan concentrado y hablas de cosas tan maravillosas que me haces ver que el mundo es más grande de lo que creo que es realmente.

—Es que el mundo es más grande de lo que creemos— puntuó besando su cuello—. Casi pareciera que sufrieras de Sapiosexualidad.

Sora se apartó solo un instante para que sus ojos se encontraran. Sus cejas se habían alzado y aunque tenía rojez bajo sus ojos, esperaba claramente una explicación.

—Es cuando una persona se excita por la inteligencia de otra— resumió. Sora se mordió el labio inferior, culpable.

—Podría ser así. Sí. Pero todos tenemos algo que nos encanta y nos une al otro. Tú también.

—¿Yo?

Sora asintió a la par que movía sus manos por sus brazos y se detenía hasta enlazarlas con las de él.

—Te encantan mis manos.

Le besó los dedos, mirándole con aquella mirada rojiza cargada de fuego. Koushiro tragó. Empezaba a sentir la tensión en sus ingles.

Sí. Le encantaban las manos de Sora. Fuera donde fuera. En su cuerpo, en el de ella. Moviéndose por encima de las telas, resaltando en cualquier parte. Adoraba cuando se sentaba a arreglarse las uñas a la par que veía una película con él y le encantaba el contraste de su piel con la suya.

La sujetó con firmeza de una, llevándosela a los labios. Lamió su palma, subió por sus dedos, chupó uno a uno. Cuando se dio cuenta de su acto, fue cuando ella gimió, sorprendiéndole y devolviéndole al presente.

—Oh. Lo siento— se disculpó enrojeciendo. Se sentó en el sofá, pasándose las manos por los cabellos del mismo color que sus mejillas—. Esto es tan vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué?

Sora se aferró a sus hombros, besándole el cuello. Koushiro acarició su brazo sin saber bien qué hacer. Era un torpe de cuidado con sus acciones.

—Me he dejado llevar y quizás ha sido asqueroso para ti. A nadie le gusta que le laman las manos. Ni que fuera un perro.

La chica rio coquetamente, extendió una mano para hacer que la mirase y le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Si no fuera porque llegamos tarde al restaurante, te diría yo lo que no me ha gustado— susurró contra su boca.

Koushiro dio un respingo, mirándose y mirándola.

Con razón llevaba traje y ella el despampanante vestido en uve. Se golpeó la frente.

—Oh, Dios. La cena en el restaurante que habías planeado hace meses. Lo siento, Sora. Enseguida salimos.

Sora simplemente sonrió y esperó pacientemente junto a la puerta.

* * *

Su relación quizás hubiera comenzado cuando nadie lo esperaba. Ni siquiera ellos. Pero ahí estaba. Ellos juntos. Dos seres diferentes. A Sora le gustaba salir a correr. Koushiro prefería estar sentado en el ordenador y disfrutar de que su metabolismo fuera agradecido y no hinchara su cuerpo en grasas. Él quería ver documentales. Ella películas de acción que a él l asustaban y provocaban que estuviera mortificando todo, dando explicaciones de por qué no podía ser y por qué sí cada una de las escenas que sucedían durante el film.

Él pedía pizzas a domicilio. Ella preparaba noches románticas en un restaurante.

Pero Koushiro era educado y pese a que olvidarse de las cosas extras que no tenían que ver con su trabajo le ocurrían más frecuente que tarde, las cumplía a la perfección.

Y Sora adoraba cenar con él, a solas, a la luz de las velas. Con sus cabellos brillando al compás de la llamita tímida, sus manos moviéndose sobre la mesa, cogiendo el pan, el tenedor, el cuchillo, gesticulando cuando hablaba. ¡Y qué cosas hablaba!

De cualquier cosa, sí, pero temas nuevos, inteligentes, excitantes. O a ella se lo parecía. Siempre había tenido claro que en su vida quería un hombre culto, de temas interesantes y conversación fácil. Koushiro cuando no estaba tras los ordenadores y tenía confianza era el hombre que deseaba.

Observando su boca moverse, hablar de temas de interés en los que ella no pensaba que tuviera utilidad alguna de su parte. Pero era tan condenadamente sexy...

—Koushiro— nombró dejando a un lado la servilleta y levantándose mientras le susurraba—. Necesitaré tu ayuda en el baño, acompáñame. Ya.

Izumi enrojeció y asintiendo, la siguió con algo de torpeza entre los comensales hasta el cuarto de baño. No había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando Sora tiró de su corbata contra ella, besándole y, a trompicones, ambos entraron para descubrir que, equivocadamente, no era el cuarto de baño, si no el cuarto de la limpieza.

Pero eso no importó.

Con los labios enrojecidos por los besos, se desnudaron lentamente, resbalando hasta el suelo, con ella unida a él, sentada sobre sus caderas, cabalgándole. Sus dedos tocando sus labios y él suspirando contra estos.

—Antes… Dios— jadeó y ahogó una palabrota—, te dije que te diría lo que no me ha gustado.

Koushiro parpadeó, perdido en sentirse dentro de ella, en su estrechez y cálida textura suave. En el sonido de sus sexos uniéndose. Asintió cuando le tiró del labio con el pulgar, lamiéndole los dientes.

—No me gustó— murmuró entre lametones de sus lenguas, desviando su boca por su mejilla hasta su oreja, gruñendo su nombre—… que pararas. No quiero que te detengas. Me encanta tu inteligencia. Me gusta… tanto hasta ponerme así.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos cuando el orgasmo llegó a sus cuerpos. Tragándose los jadeos del otro, besos cortos que no podían terminar. Derritiéndose en segundos.

Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, chupándose el labio inferior. Koushiro la rodeó de la cintura, moviéndola una última vez sobre él.

—Lo siento— susurró avergonzada—. Realmente me descontrolo cuando es contigo.

Koushiro rio masculinamente. El vívido orgasmo en su risa.

—Esto demuestra que somos realmente el uno para el otro. Tú, con mi Sapiosexualidad. Yo, mi fetiche con tus manos.

Sora esbozó una cansada sonrisa.

—Sí. Perfectos.

Unieron estrechamente sus bocas. Sus lenguas juguetearon con pasión. Él besó y lamió sus dedos una vez más y ella volvió a moverse sobre él hasta que de nuevo, se perdieron un segundo orgasmo.

 **Fin**

 **25 de abril del 2016.**


End file.
